Fallout 3: The Tale of Ron Davidson
by AwesomeGamer115
Summary: Ron Davidson, a Vault Dweller, was just an average boy... until his father left for a mission. As Ron searches the Capital Wasteland for his father he runs into Raiders, Ghouls and unique Brotherhood of Steel members! His life will never be what his father planned for him... and it will be a life Ron would have never seen coming. Rated T for use of mild language and violence
1. Part 1: Leaving the Vault Has a Price

**Day 1: Leaving**

**Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY nothing. All belongs to Bethesda Softworks and their studio**

I woke up to the sound of my friend, Amata, shaking me out of bed "Wake up, wake up! Come on you have to wake up!" she yelled, throwing my blanket off of me.

"Ugh. I'm too tired to work in the maintenance today, Amata!" I said pulling the blanket over me, again.

"It's not about that! It's about your dad! He's left the Vault!"

That got my attention "What! How? The door is sealed shut!"

"Not any more, apparently. Are you honestly saying you had no idea where you're dad went?"

"Yes, I had no idea where he went!"

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe Jonas was supposed to explain everything to you…"

" 'Maybe'? 'Was'? Why are you using him in past tense?"

"My father's guards, they just… oh gosh, they just beat and beat him and wouldn't stop!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just go find your dad. Oh! And take this pistol I stole from my dad. I hope you won't need it but it's just in case."

"Thanks, Amata."

"No problem. I'll try to meet you at the Vault, if I don't make it go off without me." And she bolted out of my dorm.

I grabbed a baseball bat and some stuff from my medical kit and headed out. Immediately I turned a corner and, of course, there was a guard there. "There he is… Crickey more roaches!" he said. I averted my eyes from the horrifying seen as the Radroaches killed him and ate his flesh.

I crept by them and ran upstairs to the Atrium, where I saw a couple get shot to death trying to exit the vault. I ran to the guards and bashed both of their heads in. I took their armor and ammunition. And bolted up the stairs to the upper Atrium. From hearing through a door and looking in window I saw Amata being interrogated. "I won't say anything! He's my friend!"

I realized it was going down hill from there. I opened the door and killed Officer Mack, getting pushed out of the way by Amata when she was running out of the room. I ran up to the Overseer and help a gun up to his throat "I'll give you five seconds to turn yourself in, Youngman!"

"No, thanks. I'll just your keys to your office and your terminal password."

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He said in a sarcastic tone "I'll die before the security of the Vault is demolished!"

I put the gun closer to his throat and said "If you don't give me the items I will hurt Amata… bad!"

"All right, fine. Just don't hurt my daughter!" he said giving me a key to his office and his terminal password… "Amata"… of course… I could've guessed that. I ran into the Overseer's dorm where I found Amata freaking out.

I walked in and she immediately hugged me "Thank you! I don't know what my father would've done if you didn't show up!"

"No problem glad I could help." I replied

"Go to the door, I'll be there in a second." I walked into the Overseer's office and got into his terminal and clicked "Open Overseer's Secret Tunnel" and all of a sudden the floor opened and I followed the tunnel to the door. I flipped the switch and the door started to open. Amata came running in "Oh my gosh! You actually opened the door! I didn't think it was possible!"

"I couldn't have done it with your help."

"No. You didn't need me. Just go, hurry! I think I hear guards!"

Just on queue guards came running in and I bolted out the Vault door. I thought the guards would've gotten to me but they didn't even go through the door they just stood there saying "I'm not crazy enough to go out there!" almost as if they were mocking me calling me crazy. I didn't care I ran out of the wooden door out into the Capital Wasteland. When I opened the wooden door to the Wasteland, the natural Sunlight nearly burnt my eyes… I passed out…


	2. Part 2: Megaton

**Day 2: Megaton**

**Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY nothing. All belongs to Bethesda Softworks and their studio**

I woke up not an hour later and my eyes hit the Sun. It nearly burned my eyes and immediately looked away. I grunted as I stood up, and my eyes came into focus. I could see a small, demolished town just in front of the Vault. And miles upon miles away I could see the Washington Monument in D.C…. weird… I always thought I was in California… And North-East I could see a big heap of metal. Hmm there's, not an interesting city, fun D.C. but is covered in Super Mutants (or so I was told by Dad) and about two days away, but the big heap of metal seems interesting. I mean, finding Dad is my primary objective any evidence of where he went will come in handy.

I walked up to it and there were some traders outside of it… and a protectron. "The.. bomb is.. perfectly.. s-s-s-safe… we promise." It said in a rusty, slow tone.

I entered into the door and to greet me was they're mayor, Lucas Simms "Howdy there, the name's Lucas Simms. I don't know why but I like you, boy. I think we'll get along just fine. What's your name?"

I hesitated for a second "My name is Ron Davidson."

"Well, Ron, it's good to have you. Just give me a holler if ya need anything." He said about to turn away.

"Oh, wait, sir. Actually there is something I would like to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my dad? He's about my height, middle aged, possibly wearing a lab coat?"

Simms hesitated "Now that you mention it I do remember him. I don't know his plans. You might wanna ask around town. Check the Saloon if you're really interested."

I looked around for the Saloon and found it in about 10 seconds flat. The sign was HUGE and I'm surprised I couldn't see it when I exited Vault 101. I entered the saloon and immediately the toxic smell of beer, wine, and cigarettes filled the air. I walked up to the owner, Moriarty. "Hey there, welcome to Moriarty's, you've got the caps, I've go the stuff. So, whattya need?"

"Have you seen my father? About my height, middle aged, possibly wearing a lab coat?"

"Oh damn! It's you! The little baby! I remember when you came here, nary a tit to suckle. Aha! Good times!"

"What? Dad told me him and I were born in the Vault."

"Did he know? Oh the lies we tell to the ones we love. But any ways, yes your daddy was here. But he left, here and gone, and I don't give information freely." He said rubbing his fingers together; I could tell he wanted a bribe.

"How much do you want?" I asked pulling out the 58 caps I have.

"100 caps."

I was ready to punch the guy in the mouth "100 caps! Are you nuts, I don't have that kind of money!"

"All right, if you don't have the caps maybe you could do me a… 'favor'…" he said giving air quotes on "favor"

"What do you need me to do?"

"You see, this chick, Silver, borrowed a good amount of caps from me. She said she could make a lot of money on Jet and Psycho, but the truth is the used it to inject herself into a stupor! So I need you to go over there and get the caps from her!"

"All right, where is she?"

"She's held up in a house in Springvale. It's not too far from here just go outside of the doors and keep going strait."

"All right." I said and headed out the doors to Springvale.

I walked in Silver's house door. "Who are you! Did Moriarty send you?"

I hesitated "Uhh… yeah…"

"He's got you believing that too! Look it's not true so can you please leave."

"Just give me your caps and I'll be going."

"Not gonna happen, kid. I'm no gonna give my life savings to a person I don't know."

Anger raged in me because every minute that passes is a minute I wasted not looking for Dad. I grabbed a knife from her counter and stabbed her in her spinal cord. She died instantly, I took the caps and medication and returned to Megaton.

I went through the back door of the Saloon, I had to pick the lock though. I thought I'd see him at his terminal, but he wasn't there. I wanted the caps so I got onto the terminal to see if there was anything about Dad. It looked too advanced for me so I looked around for a password. There was a locked cabinet so I picked its lock and found a piece of paper with Moriarty's password, I entered the password into the terminal and found out Dad did lie to me… I WASN'T born in the Vault… but it did say Dad went to the GNR Building… Next stop… D.C.


End file.
